1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus that indicates when mail has been delivered to a mailbox and more particularly to a mailbox delivery indicator assembly that can be viewed from both the front and back of the mailbox.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mailbox indicators that indicate when mail has been deposited in a mailbox are well known in the art. These mail indicators can range in complexity from being very simple to those that require complicated electronics.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2001/0000108 written by Perry and published on Apr. 5, 2001, outlines the use of a mail delivery signal kit, which includes a magnet, which can be mounted on the side or face of a mailbox door. There is also a tethering device which is anchored to a portion of the mailbox, a stopper constructed of a metallic material which will connect to the magnet and which can be attached to one end of the tether and a visual indicator device which can be retained on the tethering device, which is adapted to be stopped by the stopper attached to the tethering device.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 260,319 issued to Kuntz, Jr. on Aug. 18, 1981, outlines the use of an ornamental design for a mailbox signal. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 356,426 issued to Piatkowski at al. on Mar. 14, 1995, outlines the use of an ornamental design for a mailbox signal. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 457,706 issued to Teichelman on May 21, 2002, outlines the ornamental design for a device for attachment to a mailbox for use in indicating the delivery of mail.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,609,787 issued to Lawson on Sep. 9, 1952, outlines the use of a dual signaling device to assist in mail collection and delivering activities, which are of great benefit to the owner of a mailbox in assuring himself that the mail carrier has been to the mailbox to either pick up mail or to deliver incoming mail, as the case may be.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,707,075 issued to Van Duzer on Apr. 26, 1955, outlines the use of a novel signal member for a mailbox which will automatically move to a clear signaling position visible to the eye both from the front and rear of the mailbox upon the opening of the mailbox door by the mail carrier when he or she deposits mail therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,815,167 issued to Bailes et al. on Dec. 3, 1957, outlines the use of a rural mailbox involving a door-actuated signal for indicating a deposit of mail in the mailbox by a mailman.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,966 issued to Lay on Feb. 11, 1969, outlines the use of a trough-like member that is structurally integral with the door of a rural mailbox which has its mouth directed upwardly when the door is closed to normally retain an elongated, cylindrical body secured to the mailbox by an elongated transversely flexible member. When the mailbox door is opened by a mail carrier the support member mouth will be tilted downwardly to allow the body to gravitate from the support and to dangle from the transversely flexible member to provide visual indication that the mailbox door has been opened.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,070 issued to Schuh on Dec. 15, 1970, outlines the use of a signal attachment for a mailbox having a hinged door with a signal plate attached to one end of a chain, the other end of which is attached to an external mounting of the mailbox. The signal plate is adapted to be manually set in an inconspicuous position and frictionally held between the flange of the door and a sidewall portion of the mailbox.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,055 issued to Sherrill on Feb. 6, 1979, outlines the use of a signal device in the form of a coil type spring with an elongated end thereon for fitting under the lip of the door of a rural-type mailbox when the door is in a closed position. Intermediate to the end of the elongated portion is an enlarged portion preferably in the form of a ball to increase the visibility of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,953 issued to Poloha on Apr. 19, 1989 outlines the use of a mailbox signaling apparatus for use on both rural-type and residential-type mailboxes. The apparatus includes a suspension unit having a support arm and at least one elongated slot and a signal unit including a signal member attached to the suspension unit, which is provided with an attachment ring that is dimensioned to be selectively received over the support arm and within the slot.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,295 issued to Steinfeldt on Feb. 8, 1994, outlines the use of a mailbox delivery signal device with a signal ball of aerodynamic configuration tethered to a support bracket mounted to the door of the mailbox. The support bracket includes a planar support member, which extends perpendicularly to the mailbox door and includes a circular hole having a diameter smaller than the diameter of the signal ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,404 issued to Jefferson et al. on Apr. 25, 2000, outlines the use of an automatic signaling device to be used with a standard rural mailbox to indicate that the door has been opened when a mail carrier puts mail in the mailbox. The primary components of the device have a signal flag, including a helical spring and a signal plate for attaching to the top end of the spring, a mounting bracket for mounting the helical spring to the door of the mailbox add a retaining bracket attached to the mailbox top.
Great Britain Patent Application No. 2,340,678 granted to Sherrill on Sep. 3, 1960, outlines the use of a signal device in the form of a coil-type spring with an elongated end thereon for fitting under the lip of the door of a rural type mailbox when the door is in the closed position. Intermediate to the end of the elongated portion is an enlarged portion preferably in the form of a ball to increase the visibility of the device. The end of the coil spring opposite the elongated portion has a provision for securing the same to the side of the standard rural type mailbox.
Although this prior art may outline the use of novel and useful devices, what is needed is a removable mailbox delivery indicator that can be observed from the front and the back of a mailbox. Such a mailbox delivery indicator should be versatile and easy to attach to an existing mailbox structure.